


Wedding Rings and Visas

by horatio



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Human Derek Hale, M/M, canadian derek hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horatio/pseuds/horatio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale is Canadian. Derek Hale's visa is expiring.</p>
<p>Stiles Stilinski wants a promotion. Stiles Stilinski has nothing to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Rings and Visas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! As you might have noticed this fic is inspired by one of my absolutely favorite rom coms The Proposal! Some basic plot points are the same, but a lot will be changed.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Derek goes from single and grumpy to engaged and even grumpier.

_Knock. Knock._

 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

 

"Come in."

 

Derek Hale stood facing the window at the far end of his office, hands clasped behind his back, eyes focused on the sun setting in the distance. His back remained turned and he momentarily closed his eyes as his coworker sauntered into his office. Feeling the gaze of his coworker on his back, Derek gave himself a few seconds to compose himself, breathing in and out deeply. With a final sigh Derek turned his back to the window and focused his attention on the man now standing in front of his desk.

 

"Sit." Derek motioned to the chair across from his desk as he sank down into his own leather chair.

 

The man sat in the chair, checking his watch with a obvious sigh. Despite the title of "Web Design and App Development Manager" emblazoned on his company badge, the man now in front of Derek looked far from competent. The shirt stretched across his slightly chubby frame sported a mysterious stain, his untrimmed facial hair had just passed what qualified as "acceptable stubble", and the elaborate tattoos trailing out from under the man's rolled up shirt sleeves were far from appropriate. The company badge hanging around the man's neck identified him as Jack Berrit, New York native and an eight year veteran to Black Hat Inc. Even after eight years Derek was far from friendly with the man. With his sarcastic attitude, loud voice, and large ego, Jack Berrit had made few friends.

 

"Do you know why I called you in?" Derek asked calmly as he reached out to grab his half-empty glass of gin.

 

"Not really." The man replied tersely, shifting in the wooden desk chair and crossing his legs in front of him.

 

"Do you remember what happened last week?" Derek asked. Slowly taking a sip from his drink and leaning back into his chair, he sat back and silently waited for the man to respond.

 

"That bug was not my fault, Derek. It was that little idiot, Michelson! Why the hell did you put a newbie on the app building team?" Jack snarled, leaning forward in his chair. His hands gripped the front of the desk, finder tips slowly turning white.

 

"Not your fault, Jack? You manage that team. You are in charge of debugging and checking functionality before any code is deployed. You failed to do that and we had a server down for 63 hours. Do you not understand the severity of that situation?" A snarl flashed across Derek's brow for a split second before being replaced by his usual, emotionless expression.

 

"Dere-"

 

"No, Jack. It IS your fault. This is the second time the server has gone down because of your inability to insure the quality and consistency of our web apps. We cannot risk this happening again. Do you understand what I'm saying."

 

"I don’t think I do." The man replied through gritted teeth.

 

"Fine. I'll lay it out clear for you. You are no longer managing that section. Erica will take your place and you will work on her team. That is all." Derek pushed back his chair and stood up, turning his view to the window once more.

 

"You're replacing me with a fuckin' woman! I'm a million times better than she will ever be!"

 

"Do you want to keep your job? If so go report to Erica now. She has already been informed and she will let you know what her team will be working on next. No disrespect will be tolerated here. That is all, Berrit." Derek stood up, motioning to the office door.

 

The man stood from his seat and stormed out of Derek's office, slamming the door with a resounding boom that echoed throughout the room. Derek sighed and downed what remained of his drink.

 

The clock on the wall read ten after eight and Derek knew that he had at least another hour of work tonight before he could head home. Demoting Berrit had been extreme, but his mistakes had cost the company clients, time, and almost $200,000. The problems from the bug still lingered in the system and if they weren't solved soon the entire department would be hearing about it. With a final longing gaze outside, Derek turned back to his desk, cracked open his laptop and began to quickly go through the current project schedules and calendars for the next week.

 

Looking through his schedule for the next week, Derek let out a sigh and drained what was left of his gin. His calendar was packed with meetings, code review, and product testing. In general, it would be hell. Ever since Derek took over the position of Software Development Manager, he had worked late shifts and long hours. It wasn't as if Derek had many friends of relationships to occupy his free time, but there were many times where he wished for his old, less stressful position back. 

 

Setting down his glass, Derek turned his attention back to his work and immersed himself in debugging and testing. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Derek?"

 

Fingers pausing on the keyboard, Derek glanced up to see one of the younger department members, Stiles, standing in front of him.

 

Stiles had started working at Black Hat only a month after he graduated with a Bachelor of Science in Computer Science from Berkeley. Stiles had been at the company for five years now and was already one of the best programmers in the department. Working specifically on app development, Stiles was leagues ahead of many of the older employees, constantly sending Derek prototypes and ideas along with his normal work. Because of his department, Stiles worked hand in hand with Derek, almost becoming the assistant Derek so desperately needed. Just like Derek, Stiles tended to stay late and work long hours, especially when big projects were coming to a close.

 

"Stiles, need anything?" Derek replied, eyes flitting between the young man and his computer screen.

 

"Nah, I'm just staying late to deal with Berrit's fuck up. I was gonna go get some coffee. Want some?" Stiles responded, leaning against the door frame and letting out a long yawn.

 

"Yeah, thanks." Derek answered, eyes slipping back to the screen as Stiles slipped out of his office. Derek scrubbed his eyes, trying to stay focused on the screen in front of him. With new versions of their software being deployed in less than two weeks, time was already of the essence. The system crash had made the time crunch even worse.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Barely ten minutes later as Derek had begun to immerse himself back into his work, he was interrupted again by the ringing of his phone.

 

_Ring._

 

_Ring._

 

_Ring._

 

"Hello, Derek Hale speaking," he answered swiftly.

 

"Derek, it's Lydia. There's an issue I need to address with you and I'm afraid we need to talk about it quite soon. Now is preferable. Can you come down to my office?"

 

"I'll be there in a minute," Derek replied slowly. What on earth did Lydia need from him this late. Lydia Martin, the Human Resources Manager, was one of the few people respected (and sometimes feared) by the entire staff. Lydia had begun working at Black Hack four years ago after receiving a masters in Business and a masters in mathematics from Harvard. To say she was a genius would be an understatement.

 

Shutting his laptop and pushing back his chair, Derek quickly stood and walked the short distance to Lydia's office. The door to her office was already open, and Derek was surprised to see another man waiting in the room and talking to Lydia.

 

"Lydia?" Derek questioned as he stepped into the sparsely furnished, modern office.

 

"Derek," she said with a nod, "There are some important matters that need to be discussed." Flipping her hair over her shoulder, the woman sat at her desk, waiting for Derek and the stranger to sit as well.

 

Taking a seat again, Derek looked back at Lydia questioningly "What is it. I have a lot that needs to get done tonight."

 

"Derek, this is Arthur Johnson and he is here from the Immigration Office on the topic of your visa. Your work visa expired and while I've tried to get it renewed, there's not much I can do." Lydia nodded at Mr. Johnson to continue, glancing down to examine her nails.

 

"Mr. Hale, as I'm sure you are aware maintaining a work visa can often be problematic." he began slowly, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, " In your particular case, your visa has yet to be renewed. As of now you have just under two weeks before you have to be on a plane back to Canada."

 

"I thought it was getting renewed, Lydia! I'm sure I can get it renewed sooner." Looking back to Arthur Johnson, Derek raised an eyebrow expectantly.

 

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do to speed up the process, the immigration office doesn't see your work position as so crucial that they must renew your visa. It should be approved in four months tops." he informed Derek.

 

"Four months? Lydia, managing this project will be next to impossible from Montreal! I need this to happen now!" Derek stood up from his chair abruptly, pacing back and forth.

 

"I'm sorry Mr. Hale, but the only exceptions are for married or engaged couples and seeing as you are neither…" he trailed off.

 

Pausing suddenly, Derek noticed Stiles walking past the doorway with Starbucks in his hand. Catching his breath, Derek glanced quickly between Lydia and Stiles and rushed to catch Stiles. Pausing at the doorway, Derek motioned to Stiles to come back to Lydia's office.

 

"Stiles, I need you in here now." he hissed under his breath, "Just stay quiet."

 

Nodding awkwardly, Stiles followed Derek back into Lydia's office, where her and Mr. Johnson were sitting, both clearly confused.

 

"That's not entirely true, Mr. Johnson. This is Stiles. We're engaged."


End file.
